Random Sonic stuff
by nahxahn
Summary: This is a whole bunch of ministories I have thrown together about Sonic characters. Please I need suggestions! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters. Other people do. (

This is a story with only three people (there will be more in future chapters) This is who:

Petite: A spoiled stuck up French poodle

Malibu Barbie: Made of plastic, including brain BLONDE

Dee: Evil Genius

Oh yeah: I kinda stink at writing this kind of stuff so if you could give me some tips MARIA AND KAYA that would be great.

_Dee was standing there, holding what looked like a gun pointed towards Malibu Barbie, who was completely unaware of the situation, and smiling like a total idiot (which she is)._

Dee: I am now going to blast you with my evil-mind-control-ray-of-doom! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Malibu Barbie: I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie World…

Dee: What!? You aren't even flinching! What are you doing anyway?

Malibu Barbie: I'm standing here and smiling like an idiot!

Dee: Weird. Now where was I? Oh yes MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have 5…4…3…2…

Petite: I'll save you Malibu Barbee!

_Petite swings down from the ceiling and grabs Malibu Barbie. Unfortunately, she drops her on her head because she was distracted by the song Malibu was singing, and flies out of the window alone._

Dee: Now I have you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_She shoots Malibu Barbie with the evil-mind-control-ray-of-doom._

Dee: Now slave! I command you to STOP THAT SINGING!!!!!

_Malibu Barbie continues to sing._

Dee: Huh? I did everything right! Why is it not working? (_She begins to sob uncontrollably)_

Petite: You deedn't do EVEREETHEENG right! You tried to use mind control on a PLASTEEC DOLL! SHE HAS NO BRAIN! No offense Malibu!

Malibu Barbie: None taken! Made of plastic, it's FANTASTIC!

Dee: No! I was going to conduct the orchestra of evil! Spray the crackers with my evil spray cheese of doom (sorry Maria!)! Even be the EVIL bride and groom statuettes on YOUR WEDDING CAKE!

Petite: Well, you can do all of zat later. Right now… DISCO PARTEE! Hit it Malibu!

Malibu Barbie: You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere! Imagination, that is your creation!

The end!


	2. I'm MELTING!

Hey! This story takes place at the dinner table. Malibu Barbie is serving. Let the story begin! Oh, yeah. I don't own any of these characters! Make sure to read O' Future Ruler Maria Larrys stories first for a full understanding!

**Maria**: I hope the food gets out here soon, I'm starved!

**Petite**: I know! Zees ees unacceptable! I'm going to ze kitchen to eenvestigate what ees takeeng so long! (_As she gets up to investigate, Malibu Barbie walks out of the kitchen, slamming Petite in the face with the door.)_ OW!!!!!!!! Zat hurt! _(She returns to the table.)_

**Malibu Barbie: **Dinner is served!! _(She wheels over to the table on roller skates.) _ I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!!

**Maria:** Uh, Malibu Barbie, why are you on roller skates?

**Malibu Barbie:** For dramatic effect of course! That's a big word I learned on TV! I also learned 2$#$#! Isn't TV great?

**Maria:** So, your roller skates are for 'dramatic effect'?

**Malibu Barbie:** That's right! _(As she says this, she slips on her roller skates and drops a very heavy platter of food on Marias head. Spaghetti slips down onto her nose) _Whoopsie! Sorry!

**Maria: **_(Wipes the spaghetti off of her face) _MALIBU BARBIE!!! _(She lights Malibu Barbie on fire. Malibu Barbie giggles.)_

**Malibu Barbie:** This is fun! I like being on fire! _(She looks down to discover a puddle of melted plastic at her feet.)_ Aaaaaaah! What's happening? Whatever it is, it TICKLES!!!! _(She laughs uncontrollably.)_

**Petite: **You MELTED her! Why did you 'ave to go and do zat? Zat was not veree nice!

**Maria:** I'm not known for my niceness. _(Malibu Barbie has completely melted now, and resembles a puddle with eyes and a idiotic grin. She looks around.)_

**Malibu Barbie: **Does this linoleum make me look fat? If it does, what do you think of me in concrete? What about carpet? I bet I would look amazing in carpet. Oh, when in doubt, SING!! I'm a Barbie Girl, in a Barbie World! Made of Plastic, it's FANTASTIC! Imagination, that is your creation… _(Maria and Petite walk on Malibu Barbie on their way to the kitchen to get more food.)_ Hey guys? GUYS? What are you doing? Aren't you going to help me get my body back? You can't leave me like this forever!! GUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYS!


End file.
